1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices which are collapsible and are capable of usage in remote locations to remove disabled users. This may be useful for removal of individuals from remote locations such as resulting from hunting accidents, skiing accidents or airplane accidents, and the like.
It is desirable that the entire device be collapsible such as to be easily carried by rescue personnel. It is also desirable that the device be quickly rendered into a completely useful orientation such as to be able to be carried like a litter, dragged along the surface, floated in water or lifted by a helicopter. Such devices should preferably be capable of being dragged through thick brush as well as being dragged upon snow, ice, dirt, leaves and other possible ground conditions. Also, such devices should be capable of flotation during transport.
The transportation of the device of the present invention is particularly capable of storage in small compartments such as car trunks, aircraft compartments or other locations where a normal fixed litter could not reasonably be stored. Also the present invention is particularly usable since it is capable of being inflated under water beneath a person who is injured and floating prone upon the water to thereby provide some element of back protection. Also while water borne the device of the present invention can be paddled to facilitate water rescue efforts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Example of prior art devices utilizing multi-purpose rescue transport devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 206,335 issued to V. M. Solipasso et al; 4,442,557 issued to R. M. Clemens; 4,389,961 issued to J. R. Parish; 4,335,891 issued to F. P. Alley et al; 4,283,068 issued to S.A. Keyser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 issued to K. Vadnais; 3,432,182 issued to V. M. Solipasso; 3,319,972 issued to F. R. Gallaher; 3,222,080 issued to W. T. R. Kinraide; 2,986,751 issued to L. Baren; 2,064,128 issued to E. E. Smithers et al; 2,018,548 issued to W. T. Currey and 1,206,696 issued to M. A. Gulbrandsen.